bikinirangerscelebrityfandomcom-20200214-history
The Human Factor
The Human Factor is the twenty-fifth episode of Bikini Rangers Space Blitz. This episode marks the debut of Metal Alice. Synopsis The Space Blitz Rangers encounter their first robotic opponent, who tries to convince Yazmin La Exotica that humans are the true danger to the Earth. Plot Metal Alice creates a new robot, Rotox, with her tablet. She attacks the Robot, who responds by slicing Metal Alice's tablet and cuts off her leg, which reattaches back to Metal Alice. Vrak-Man is impressed by the robot. Back at the spring vacation, Melissa asks the girls to enjoyed the spring break. Melissa summons the Rangers about the Robot's attack. The Rangers race to the scene. Rotox begins the attack. The Rangers morph into action. Rotox transforms into a wheel and knocks the Rangers into a warehouse. He uses his powers to form a shield. The Rangers fire their Blitz Swords but their attempts are blocked by the shield. Yazmin La Exótica enters the scene to face off against the Robot. Rotox fires a powerful attack that pushes Yazmin La Exótica back. Rotox follows up with an attack to capture the Rangers. After the quick fight, the Rangers fire the Ultra Strike attack to defeat Rotox. Back in the underwater base, Metal Alice prepares for the next attack. At the Classroom, the girls discuss the recent battle and Vanessa Hudgens aka Yazmin La Exótica's words. Back at the underwater base, Metal Alice creates an upgraded version of Rotox based on the data from the fight. At Spaceship, the Rangers enjoy their talking until Emmanuelle Chriqui calls them to battle. Back in the city, the Rangers are confused to see Rotox's return. Metal Alice introduces the Rotox DX. The Rangers fire the Space Blitz Blaster, but their attack is immediately blocked. Yazmin La Exótica arrives to the scene. Metal Alice introduces herself to Yazmin La Exótica. She tries to convince Yazmin La Exótica that the humans are the true reason that the Earth is polluted. Metal Alice and Rotox leave the scene. Yazmin La Exótica also leaves the scene and remembers Metal Alice's words. The Ultra Space Blitz Rangers find Metal Alice and Rotox. The Rangers try to attack Rotox, but he is too strong for them Metal Alice transforms her tablet into a blade weapon. Yazmin La Exótica and Rotox defeats the Ultra Megaforce Rangers, demorphing them back to their Ranger form. Yazmin La Exótica enters the scene and tells Metal Alice that he is on the side of the humans. Robo Knight and the Ultra Space Blitz Rangers combine their attacks to defeat Rotox. Metal Alice takes the opportunity to escape. Vrak-Man (in his Earth Armor) summons the Zombats to make Rotox grow. Draya Michele is surprised to see that Vrak-Man's zombats can make the robot grow. The Rangers summon the Orion Command Ship and form the Astro Orionzord. Yazmin La Exótica transforms into the Grand Mechazord. The two Megazords fight strong against Rotox. Astro Orionzord finishes Rotox for good. The Rangers meet up with Yazmin La Exótica at their usual balcony. They thank Yazmin La Exótica for helping them. Melissa Gorga tells Vanessa Hudgens that she is the sixth Space Blitz Ranger. Character Cast *Melissa Gorga - Desdemona Red *Victoria Justice - Karliee Pink *Jamie Chung - Sensual Black *Olivia Munn - Machete Yellow *Draya Michele - Gossip Blue *Vanessa Hudgens - Yazmin La Exótica *Emmanuelle Chriqui *Siggy Flicker *Carmen Carrera (credit only) *Kyle Richards (credit only) Minor Character Cast *RoboBeauty iQ *Malkor Kaiser *Metal Alice *Vrak-Man Nitrozord Cards *Desdemona Red - Miracle Orion Power, Miracle Orion Dynamic, Ultimate Charge (Astro Orionzord) *Karliee Pink - Miracle Orion Power, Miracle Orion Dynamic, Ultimate Charge (Astro Orionzord) *Sensual Black - Miracle Orion Power, Miracle Orion Power, Miracle Orion Dynamic, Ultimate Charge (Astro Orionzord) *Machete Yellow - Miracle Orion Power, Miracle Orion Power, Miracle Orion Dynamic, Ultimate Charge (Astro Orionzord) *Gossip Blue - Miracle Orion Power, Miracle Orion Power, Miracle Orion Dynamic, Ultimate Charge (Astro Orionzord) *Yazmin La Exotica - Lion Mechazord, Knight Brothers Mecha, Grand Mechazord Notes *Vrak-Man now calls the Zombats, Zombolts, which can now enlarge robots. The closed caption mistakenly refers to their new form with the name, Zombones. See Also *Epic 33: The Dreadful Matrintis Empire - Super Sentai counterpart in Goseiger. - debut of robotic group (Matrintis) *Epic 34: Gosei Knight Justice - Super Sentai counterpart in Goseiger. (fight footage & story) *The Human Factor - Power Rangers counterpart in Megaforce Category:Bikini Rangers Episodes Category:Space Blitz Episodes